dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Complete Character List (KidVegeta)
Completed sections can be found at: User:KidVegeta/Storage. 'Fulfillment Saga' 'Chapter 1' 'Chapter 2' 'Chapter 3' 'Chapter 4' 'Chapter 5' 'Chapter 6' 'Chapter 7' 'Chapter 8' 'Chapter 9' 'Chapter 10' 'Chapter 11' 'Chapter 12' Category:Characters Category:Character Category:New Characters Category:Tuffle Category:Artificial Characters Category:Natural Characters Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Namekians Category:Dragon Category:Demons Category:Demon Category:Demonic Category:Majins Category:Majin Category:Canon Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Fusions Category:Androids Category:Kais Category:Humans Category:Collaboration Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:Races Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:God Category:Gods Category:Deity Category:Magical Category:Mystic Category:Living Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Supporting character Category:Main Character(s) Category:Main Villain Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Female Category:Female Saiyans Category:Females Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Extra Terrestrials Category:Canon Respecting Category:Villain Category:Former Villains Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Cooler's soldiers Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Z fighters Category:Z Fighter Category:Z Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Arts student Category:Martial arts student Category:Generals Category:General Category:General Blue Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Super Namekian Category:Namekian Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Eternal Dragons Category:Species Category:Fan species Category:True Majin Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Android Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Transformation users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic User Category:Arcosians Category:Arcosian Category:1/2 Saiyan, 1/2 Arcosian Category:1/2 Arcosian Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Prince Category:Saiyan Prince Category:Saiyan king Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Full-blooded Saiyans Category:Super Elite Category:Elites Category:King Vegeta's Elite Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Pets Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Shin-Jin Category:Kaioshin Category:Makaioshin Category:Revived Character Category:Revived Category:Supreme Kai Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Organization Category:Military Groups Category:Teams Category:Animal Category:Animal Type Earthling Category:Human Category:Pure human Category:Pure heart Category:Pure Evil Buu Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Tournament Fighter Category:Fusion Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Fusion dance Category:Metamoran Fusions Category:Hybrid Category:Human Hybrids Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Half Saiyan Half Humans Category:Half Saiyan Category:Half Human Category:Tuffles Category:1/2 Earthling/1/2 Android Category:1/2 Human, 1/2 Saiyan Category:Master Category:Masters Category:Master Roshi's Students Category:Students of the Turtle Hermit School Category:Marital arts student Category:Student Category:Orphan Category:Son Category:Father Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Sibling Category:Saiyan Category:Hero Category:Goku Category:Son Goku Category:Characters who beat Goku Category:Gohan Category:Goten Category:Dr. Briefs Category:Vegeta Category:King Vegeta Category:Bulma Category:Trunks Category:Future Trunks Category:Child Category:Chi-Chi Category:Master Roshi Category:Korin Category:Yajirobe Category:Krillin Category:Piccolo Category:Yamcha Category:Chiaotzu Category:Tien Category:Gotenks Category:Android 18 Category:Android 17 Category:Android 19 Category:Dr.Gero's androids Category:Dr.Gero Category:Dr Gero Category:Dr. Gero Category:Android 16 Category:Android 15 Category:Android 14 Category:Android 13 Category:Android 12 Category:Android 11 Category:Android 10 Category:Android 9 Category:Android 8 Category:Android 7 Category:Android 6 Category:Android 5 Category:Android 4 Category:Android 3 Category:Android 2 Category:Android 1 Category:Android 21 Category:Android 22 Category:Android 23 Category:Cooler Category:King Cold Category:Cold family member Category:Frieza Category:Nappa Category:Zarbon Category:Dodoria Category:Appule Category:Prince Vegeta Category:Captains Category:Hercule Satan Category:Cui Category:Kid Buu Category:Majin buu Category:Majin Buu Category:Buu Category:Fat Buu Category:Super Buu Category:Super buu Category:Dende Category:Samurai Category:The Ginyu Force Category:Ginyu Force Category:Ginyu Forcee Category:Burter Category:Jeice Category:Recoome Category:Ginyu Category:Guldo Category:Bibidi's creations Category:Tarble Category:Prince Tarble Category:Raditz Category:Bardock. Category:Bardock Category:Shenron Category:Tapion Category:Minotia Category:Lists Category:Ice-jin Category:Ice'jin Category:Icejin Category:Transformation Category:Transformations Category:New Transformations Category:New Forms Category:New forms Category:Techniques Category:Abilities Category:Forms Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Fanon Category:Frieza's Race Category:Toma Category:Scientists Category:Sisters Category:Complete Character Lists Category:Daughter